Bella Notte
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Y ahí estaba Boomer, afuera de la casa de las Gotokuji, en esa cálida noche de verano, hecho un manojo de nervios. Traía las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans/¿Y si no es lo que ella esperaba? ¿Y si se aburre conmigo? Preguntas como estas rondaban en la cabeza del menor de los Rowdy, hasta que una visión celestial apareció ante sus ojos. One-shot y Song-Fic de los azulitos :D


Hola :D este es mi primer one-shot de los azulitos se me ocurrio hace un par de dias y me dije: ¿Por que no compartirlo? :3 Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z y la canción Bella Notte no me pertenecen

*La canción es de Carlos Ponce y Joy Enriquez

*En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

_*En subrayado y cursiva es la letra de la_ _canción_

*Este fic no tiene nada que ver con La Nueva Amenaza

Sin más…Comencemos…

* * *

**Bella Notte**

Y ahí estaba Boomer, afuera de la casa de las Gotokuji, en esa cálida noche de verano, hecho un manojo de nervios. Traía las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y caminaba de un lado a otro.

Jaló el cuello de su camisa azul. _¿Y si no es lo que ella esperaba? ¿Y si se aburre conmigo? _Preguntas como estas rondaban en la cabeza del menor de los Rowdy, hasta que una visión celestial apareció ante sus ojos

_Noche especial  
Que jamás tuvo igual  
La llamamos Bella Notte_

Miyako salió de su casa, usaba un precioso vestido strapples celeste, un abrigo rosa y botas de gamuza blancas hasta los tobillos. Tenía un brillo especial en sus orbes. Lucía realmente bellísima

_Estrellas veras  
En sus ojos brillar  
Esta linda Bella Notte._

-Hola Boomer, estoy lista- saludó con una sonrisa la rubia y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Ho… Hola- saludó el chico, la miraba perdidamente. Reaccionó y le ofreció su brazo. La rubia lo tomó tímidamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia al parque.

_Toma el amor de quien ames  
Hoy lo puedes necesitar  
Para no caerte, nunca más  
Cuando saltes al soñar _

La luz de la Luna llena alumbraba de manera mágica aquel lugar.

_Esta noche especial  
Cuando todo es sideral  
Esta dulce Bella Notte._

Debajo de un árbol se encontraba una manta con un pequeño picnic

-Boomer, que lindo detalle- dijo Miyako con aquella sonrisa que hacía al rubio volar

-Tuve un poco de ayuda de los chicos...- contestó Boomer sonriendo y agradeciéndole mentalmente a cierta ojirosa y a su hermano mayor.

_Noche especial  
Que jamás tuvo igual  
La llamamos Bella Notte_

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron y comenzaron a degustar un poco de la comida.

Al terminar, platicaban de diferentes temas. Miyako sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, en verdad le gustaba estar en compañía de aquel Rowdy.

_Ven a mirar  
Las estrellas brillar  
Esta linda Bella Notte_

El cielo nocturno se vio iluminado por algunos fuegos artificiales.

Ambos rubios contemplaron el espectáculo sonriendo. Poco a poco sus manos fueron acercándose hasta que finalmente estuvieron entrelazadas. Sus corazones se aceleraron cada vez más

_Un amor a tu lado  
Encanto encontraras  
Por que la noche magia  
Va a atraer sobre quien  
Amas cerca estas_

Boomer miró por unos momentos los brillantes ojos celestes de Miyako. Ella volteó su vista hacia el y se sonrojó ligeramente.

_Noche especial  
Cuando todo es ideal  
Adorable Bella Notte_

Acercaron sus rostros lentamente hasta fundir sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. La rubia puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Boomer y este la tomó de la cintura

_Bella Notte  
Esta dulce Bella Notte_

A lo lejos, escondidos en un árbol, se encontraban dos azabaches y dos pelinaranjas

-Por fin…- exclamó Butch con una sonrisa y chocando palmas con Kaoru –Creí que esto nunca pasaría-

-También yo…- respondió la ojiverde del mismo modo

Momoko aun observaba a los rubios, giró su vista hacia Brick, el también los miraba

-¿Por qué nos apoyaste con la idea?- preguntó la ojirosa

-Boomer merece ser feliz… Además, no es tan malo que se junte con la azulita- respondió sonriendo –De hecho… no es tan malo que un Rowdy se junte con una Powerpuff…- agregó de manera coqueta mirando Momoko, logrando que ella se sonrojara

**¿Fin?**

* * *

Bien, espero les haya gustado y si no, no hay problema c:

Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos se aceptan (:

Besos, Luna


End file.
